


I Saw Daddy Kissing Sansa Claus

by bex_xo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Because I loved the title and that's how I decided to do it, Domestic Fluff, EXCELLENT CO PARENTING SKILLS, F/M, Fluff, Jon has a five year old, Original Character(s), Past relationship/hook up with Arianne Martell equals a kiddo, Single Dad Jon, holiday fic, this is a bunch of rambling I'm sorry, what even are tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bex_xo/pseuds/bex_xo
Summary: AU in which Jon has a five year old daughter, Alyse, from a past relationship with Arianne Martell and they are basically shining examples of coparenting.Jon and Sansa have been in a thing for a while, but they have wanted to wait for the right moment to explain to Jon's daughter what exactly it means to them.They just didn't expect it to happen as a result of a conversation over Christmas dinner.





	I Saw Daddy Kissing Sansa Claus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snacky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/gifts).



> written for thatgirlnevershutsup for the December JonsaExchange!

Christmas Day at the Starks house was a tradition Jon had been partaking in since he was since he was ten years old and Robb found out that his nurse single mother was working a twelve hour shift at the hospital instead of being able to spend the day with her son. 

 

Every few years Lyanna would be able to join them, but for the most part Jon would find himself at the Starks door with his backpack of clothes and armful of gifts for the younger kids on Christmas Eve night. His mom would partake in a cup of tea with Catelyn while the children watched  _ How The Grinch Stole Christmas _ in the family room, and drop a kiss unto the top of his head before telling him in no uncertain terms that he better behave and that she would see him after her shift was over. 

 

Fifteen years later, Jon still partook in the tradition, despite all the thing that had changed in their lives over the years. 

 

The biggest change was one of his own making, a five year old daughter named Alyse, the result of a very intense and short lived romance Arianne Martell while spending a semester studying at Sunspear University in Dorne.

 

Alyse was unexpected of course, but both Arianne and himself found themselves absolutely in love with their daughter from the first sonogram, and it wasn’t as if they were teenagers who couldn’t provide for their child. The romance soon fizzled out, but Jon thought himself lucky to be able to consider the mother of his child one of very best friends. 

 

Regardless, Arianne always insisted it would have never worked out anyway, the first time she met Sansa Stark she realized how absolutely besotted the 17 year old girl was with 20 year old Jon, and how easily flustered she was able to make the soon to be dad. Of course it had taken poor clueless Jon much longer to connect the dots, and he was forever grateful for the women in his life never held that against him.

 

The two adults managed to make things work, both of them working in careers where traveling back and forth between Dorne and The North was feasible, and they made their schedules flexible enough that tending to their daughter's needs were their top priorities. As a rule, neither Jon or Arianne went more than two weeks without being physically present in Alyse’s daily life, and they always spent every holiday and birthday together as a family. 

 

Until this year that was.

 

A mix up from the airline left Arianne in Dorne until December 27th and left Jon headed to the Starks Family Chirstmas with just himself and his daughter.

 

“We’re gonna see Auntie Sansa right daddy?” His daughter inquired from the backseat as Jon pulled his truck to the driveway at Winterfell, the Stark’s longtime family estate. 

 

“Yeah Bean, Auntie Sansa will be here. So with Auntie Arya, and Uncle Robb, Uncle Bran, Uncle Rickon, Grammy Cat and Grampy Ned.” Jon says as he puts the truck into park, listing off all the members of the family who had happily embraced Alyse as one of their own all those years ago. 

 

Jon helps his daughter out of her carseat, ruffling her dark curls before he pulls a knitted cap over her ears and grabbing their overnight bags from the other side of the back seat. They had enjoyed a nice quiet Christmas morning at Jon’s rowhouse in Wintertown and were planning on staying at Winterfell for the night at Ned and Catelyn’s request, their attempt to cheer up their psuedo granddaughter while her mom was stuck a few thousand miles away on the other side of the country. 

 

Catelyn met them at the door before Jon even had a chance to knock on the ornate wooden front door, ushering them in from the cold and telling them to drop everything in the foyer and to go get warmed up by the fireplace in the family room. 

 

“Thanks Cat.” Jon says, pressing a light kiss to the older womans cheek. Catelyn looks back at him with a fondness Jon is fairly certain is the main result of the child attempting to pull off snow boots at his feet, much more affectionate than she ever was with him in his teenage years. 

 

Jon supposes he deserved her ire in his youth, what with the constant stream of girlfriends he paraded through her house while he was completely obvious to the affections of her eldest daughter, a near constant source of heartbreak he provided to Sansa from the time she was eleven until Alyse was born. 

 

“Daddy! Let’s go! Auntie Sansa is around here somewhere!” Alyse whines as she pulls at his hand, her small frame attempting to drag her father towards the family room where Sansa is, no doubt curled up in the loveseat with a giant blanket and a book, her own personal tradition since she could even read. 

 

Jon reaches down to pick up his five year old, throwing her over his shoulder as she giggles and screeches all the way down the hall until they reach the family room, where he very dramatically drops her safely onto the sofa. 

 

“Do it again!” Alyse cries with glee, clapping her hands together in excitement. 

 

“I thought you wanted to see Auntie Sansa?” Jon asks with an arch of his eyebrow, nodding his chin across the room and towards the direction of the red head in question. 

 

“AUNTIE SANSA!” Alyse squeals as she launches herself off of the couch and across the room, hurdling herself onto the loveseat and into the arms of the 22 year old. 

 

“Hey Bean!” Sansa says as she wraps her arms around the dark haired little girl who settles herself neatly onto her lap. 

 

“Merry Christmas Auntie Sansa! Daddy said we get to spend the night here because Grammy Cat would be really mad at him if we went back to his house tonight. He also said Santa probably dropped some presents off for me here, but I shouldn’t ask for them because that’s rude.”

 

Jon feels his face deepen to a shade of red it hasn’t been in years, and Sansa just gives a laugh. 

 

“Well, I’m not entirely sure about Santa leaving presents, but I know you have gifts from all of us to open. Maybe you could go find Grammy Cat in the kitchen and ask her when she wants us to open them yeah?” Sansa tells Alyse, the five year old eagerly nods her head and runs off towards the kitchen. 

 

As soon as his daughter clears the room, Jon sweeps across the family room and bends down over the loveseat while he cradles Sansa’s cheek in one hand and presses his lips lightly to hers. Sansa smiles into the kiss, presses her lips back with a minor amount of pressure before she pulls Jon down into the loveseat next to her and snuggles into his chest. 

 

Their relationship is something of an open secret among the Starks, neither of them confirming or denying anything to her family while managing to keep Alyse in the dark about it all. 

 

Arianne and Jon had agreed, way back before Alyse was even born, that when either of them got into relationships they would do their best to explain it to their daughter together. For the last six months they had every intention of doing so, except something always seemed to come up and it felt truly impossible to make all three adults schedules work so they were all in the same place for more than a few hours. 

 

Sansa had shown great patience over the last six months, and Jon was fairly certain he had done nothing to deserve her, but was grateful for her nonetheless. 

 

The sound of multiple pairs of feet making their way down the hall causes Jon to press a quick kiss to Sansa’s temple before he puts just enough space in between them that Alyse won’t find anything suspicious, and he opens his arms wide for the wild thing that throws herself at him as soon as she crosses the threshold. 

 

\----

 

The afternoon is pretty much a blur, Alyse falls asleep halfway through  _ A Muppets Christmas Carol _ on the couch where she has curled up with Robb and Margaery after they returned from their breakfast with her brother and his husband, and Sansa drags Jon to help her out in the kitchen. 

 

Catelyn keeps pointedly looking away from the two whenever they get a little affectionate and all togethers leaves when she is certain they won’t let her ham burn and Sansa has finished the raisin sauce to her liking. 

 

“So, do you think Alyse suspects anything?” Sansa asks quietly as she eyes Jon from over the rim of her wine glass. 

 

“No. No why? Do you think she knows? I promised Arianne we would all tell her together, and then we’d finally be able to be more open about this to everyone. I think we’ve been able to keep this on the DL as best as we can.”

 

“My whole family knows.” Sansa replies with a smirk.

 

“Your whole family knows we spend a lot of time together and that we’re not ready to comment on anything yet..” He replies as he checks on Catelyn’s ham again. 

 

“I for one know you’ve been giving it to my girl here pretty good.” A distinctly feminine voice says from the kitchen doorway. 

 

Jon quickly turns to see Margaery slink her way over to where Sansa stands on the other side of the kitchen island and throw her arm around her friend's waist, the twinkle in her eye nothing short of mischievous. Sansa has perfected the act of keeping her face completely neutral in times like this in the past, her poker face is a force to be reckoned with, but Jon knows her well enough to notice the trail of crimson creeping down her neck and across her exposed collarbone until it’s under the edge of her sweater. 

 

He can’t help but mess with her just a little bit. 

 

“Oh yeah Margie? Then she told you about last night huh?” Jon says with a smirk as Sansa’s neck grows increasingly red. 

 

The blonde eyes him suspiciously, flipping her hair over shoulder as her eyes dart back and forth between Jon and Sansa, her lips curled into her infamous smirk. 

 

“You’re just trying to mess with me Snow, Sansa was here last night. I watched her walk into her bedroom.”

 

Sansa cringes next to her best friend, her nose crinkles in the way that Jon has come to learn means she’s hiding something. 

 

“Yeah well… You saw me walk into the bedroom alright…” Sansa says as she slides out from the embrace Margaery still has her in and walks around the kitchen island towards Jon.    
  
“You snuck out? Like you’re still in high school?” Margaery stage whispers, eyes blown with surprise. 

 

“I would have had to explain where I was going that late at night, and while my parents are aware of things, I can’t exactly say I’m headed to Jon’s for a midnight rendezvous when they know for certain that he has Alyse with him.” 

 

“She was sleeping, on a different floor, and had been for hours by the time you showed up. I really doubt your family would have asked too many questions.” Jon reassures her with a comforting rub on her shoulder, but he’s quick to notice the red that continues to spread across Sansa’s features. 

 

“I couldn’t exactly explain what I was wearing to them…” She mumbles as she turns herself into his shoulder, but Margaery is all too quick to latch on to the few words she was able to make out.    
  
“Oh my god. Sansa Stark, did you show up to Jon’s in something naughty?” The older woman says with a ton of surprise that is laced with approval. 

 

Jon tries not to think about how many times Margie has done that to Robb, and he’s pretty sure Sansa is doing the same thing.    
  
“Maybe.” 

 

“Who would have thought you’d have it in you Sansa. Bravo, really darling.” Margaery says with a bright smile. 

 

The intruding woman decides to do what she came into the kitchen originally for, grabs two bottles of water from the well stocked fridge and gives the duo a quick wave before she heads back towards the direction of the family room.    
  
“She’s gonna tell Robb huh?” Jon asks as he watches the blonde figure retreat.    
  
“Oh most definitely.”

 

\---------   
  
Christmas Dinner at the Starks was unlike any other holiday. Catelyn used all the good china, the grey and white pieces that reflected the traditional Stark colors, she even used the silver serving dishes and utensils that had long ago been engraved with wolves and snowflakes that Ned was so fond of. 

 

As the only actual child in attendance, Alyse had always had a place at the main table when they shared Christmas dinner at her psuedo grandparents home, and as ever tonight she was the center of attention. She had quite the little personality for a five year old, something she most certainly inherited from her mother as Jon had always been stoic and reserved even as a child himself. 

 

“So Alyse, what was your favorite part about Christmas this year?” Robb asks midway through the meal, eyes glittering from the candle light and maybe just a little bit of mischief. 

 

The curly haired five year old absolutely lights up when her favorite uncle attempts to bring her into the conversations going on around her. If there was one thing Jon has never had to worry about at the Stark house it is Alyse feeling left out of what’s going on around her or being pushed to the sidelines because she’s a child. Every meal with their extended family is peppered with questions directed to the young girl in particular, everyone always interested in the life of the littlest member of the family. 

 

“When I saw Santa.” His daughter says in a no nonsense tone that she also inherited from her mother. 

 

“Oh yeah? Did your daddy take you to see him, or mommy?” Margie asks as she reaches for her glass of wine.   
  
“Oh no Auntie Margie. I saw Santa last night.” The five year old declares to the entire table, and Jon most definitely wants to die right then.     
  
“What do you mean Bean?” He manages to ask, pointedly not looking directly across the table to Sansa, who’s sitting rigidly straight in the high backed chairs Catelyn keeps in her formal dining room.    
  
“I saw Santa last night Dadddy. I heard a noise from my bed, so I tiptoed down the stairs to see if it was Santa! And it was!”    
  
At this point the whole table has fallen into a hush as they have taken notice of the excitement in Alyse’s voice, the panic in Jon’s, the looks of absolute glee on Margaery and Robb and the surprisingly horrified look on Sansa’s.    
  
It takes Arya approximately four and a half seconds to figure out what Alyse could have actually seen, and she can’t control the laughter that bubbles from her lips despite the look of murder her mother sends her way, and Bran and Rickon are both attempting to hide their own smirks behind their respective glasses while Ned is just completely dumbfounded. 

“Bean, what exactly did you see?” Jon asks delicately, trying his best to keep the panic from his voice while failing miserably at it.   
  
“Yeah Alyse, what exactly did you see?” Robb urges with a tone of mirth, only flinching slightly when Margaery smacks him with her napkin.    
  
“Well…” Alyse starts, her voice a little sad, “I know Santa is ‘posed to be a man, but this Santa was a lady. And her outfit didn’t look like it was very warm.”   
  
“Oh god.” Sansa moans quietly across the table as she buries her face in her napkin.   
  
“But it did look like Santa’s outfit from the stairs. So it had to the real Santa right? It was very late, my clock said 1 2 2 8 when I went downstairs, I checked.”    
  
If the ground could have opened and swallowed him whole at this point, Jon would have gladly accepted his fate. Instead he put on a brave face and asked the question he was most dreading.    
  
“Bean, you didn’t see anyone else did you? Just Santa?”   
  
It’s with great relief that his five year old shakes her head no.    
  
“Just Santa Daddy!” She says with excitement before she looks around the table and notices all the adults in their various states. “What’s so funny?”   
  
That’s when the well breaks in Arya and she finally loses it, her brothers quick to join in, while Sansa looks like she would gladly crawl out of her own skin, and Ned and Catelyn aren’t entirely sure how to react. Jon takes it all in stride, reaches over and affectionately ruffles the curls on his daughter's head.    
  
“Don’t worry about it Bean.”    
  
\-------   
  
“I am so incredibly sorry. I know we had planned on talking about these things with Alyse together, but she almost caught us last night Arianne. Which I know was stupid of me, inviting Sansa over while Alyse was asleep, and I’ll probably never do it again until Alyse is like, 30.” Jon says to the mother of his child on their nightly FaceTime call after Alyse ran off to get ready for bed.    
  
“It’s fine Jon, really I promise. All of it. These things happen and I know you wanted to tell her months ago, but stuff kept getting in the way of making that happen. You and Sansa have my blessing. I may have never been in love with you, but I do love you in a father-of-my-child short of way and I just want you happy. Sansa makes you happy, and she’s great with Alyse. Set her down and tell her tonight, and we can all go out for breakfast when my flight gets in on the 27th.” The raven haired older woman tells him, her own voluminous curls pulled into a top knot as she lounges in what Jon knows is her father's living room.    
  
“Alright.”   
  
“Give our girl a kiss for me and tell her I’ll call tomorrow. Good luck Jonny Boy.” Arianne says with a humorous wink.    
  
“Yeah yeah yeah, thanks Ari.” Jon replies as he disconnects the call.    
  
There is a knock outside the guest room door, which causes Jon to look up from where he’s still frowning at his phone. The sight of Sansa in her modest, family friendly flannel pajamas have the same effect as the Santa themed satin nightie she revealed under the thick wool coat she was wearing when she showed up last night at his place.    
  
He really couldn’t take his eyes off of her, she was a sight with her tumble of red hair thrown over one shoulder and her glasses on instead of the contacts she wore during the day, it made his heart ache a little to think they really almost blew it last night. The woman in front of him gives him a sad sort of smile, slowly trudging into the guest room Jon will spend the night with his daughter in before unceremoniously plopping herself down at the end of the bed.    
  
“Arianne hates me right?” Sansa asks while she plays with the ends of her hair.    
  
“Oh god no Sans. She laughed at my expense, and told me when can sit down with Alyse tonight and tell her.” Jon tells her, moving from his spot by the headboard to closer where his girlfriend sits, and grins when he realizes he can call her that now.    
  
“Tell me what Daddy?” A little voice says from the hallway, his daughter carrying a handful of worn clothes to shove back into her overnight bag, her hair in a neat braid that is obviously the work of Catelyn.    
  
“Hey Bean! How about you come sit over here with Auntie Sansa and I for a minute?”   
  
The five year old trots on over, pulling herself up onto the king sized bed with little difficulty and snuggly squishing herself between the two adults.    
  
“We have something to tell you. Mommy really wanted to be here to talk to you too, but she said we’ll have breakfast after her flight gets in in a few days and we can all talk again then okay?”   
  
The five year old just eagerly nods her head, nuzzling herself closer to Jon until he wraps her up in his arms and pulls her into his lap.    
  
“Uh, so. Sometimes adults like to spend a lot of time together, and they become really important to each other. Auntie Sansa has become really important to me this year, and I want her to be important to you too.” Jon starts, not entirely sure where he’s going with this.    
  
“And you’re daddy is so important to me Bean, just like you are. I wouldn’t know what I’d do without both of you in my life.” Sansa interjects.    
  
“What we’re trying to say is, Sansa is my girlfriend. We wanted to let you know, so if you see us doing things like kissing-”   
  
“Or holding hands and snuggling.”   
  
“Or holding hands and snuggling, it’s because we’re really important to each other and those are things we’re going to do now. Do you understand what I’m trying to tell you Bean?”   
  
The five year old in his lap starts to giggle, and Jon throws a look over to where Sansa sits next to him.    
  
“I already knew this Daddy! I did see you kissing Sansa Claus last night you know.. I just told Uncle Robb I saw Santa because I thought that was what I was ‘sposed to do. Like a secret? But if everyone can know now, Imma go tell Auntie Arya!” His sweet little girl says before jumping off the bed and scrambling down the hall to Arya’s room.    
  
Sansa is shocked still, rapidly blinking as she tries to take in what all Alyse just informed them of, and Jon just throws his arms around her and pulls her into his chest as he lays them down on the bed.    
  
“I can’t believe she saw us.” Sansa says in a voice that sounds mortified.    
  
“I can’t believe she lied to everyone so well. She’s been spending too much time with Arya.”   
  
“Are you relieved?” Sansa asks from where she's buried herself into his chest.    
  
“Not relieved exactly, but I’m really happy with how this has all turned out.”   
  
“Me too. I meant what I said when I said I don’t know what I’d do without you two. You and Alyse have somehow become the best part of my life Jon.”

  
Jon leans down and presses a soft kiss to Sansa’s lips, nuzzling their noses as they pull back from each other.   
  
“Yeah, mine too.”   
  



End file.
